inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Friendship
Friendship es una característica de la jugabilidad de Mortal Kombat, descrita como descrita como un acto de amabilidad y a veces humorístico hacia el enemigo derrotado. De acuerdo a las propias palabras de Daniel Pesina, la jugada fue creada en base a una idea de Elizabeth Malecki (Sonya Blade en Mortal Kombat). Esta jugada es incluida en Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat 3, Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 y Mortal Kombat Trilogy, y las condiciones para realizarla varían según el título en que se juegue. En Mortal Kombat II, se requiere vencer al oponente solo usando patadas en el round decisivo. En Mortal Kombat 3 y sus posteriores actualizaciones no se debe presionar el botón de bloqueo en el mismo round. Notas y referencias *Uno de los Friendship más recurrentes en la serie es el autógrafo de Johnny Cage, el cual aparece como referencia en el cómic Mortal Kombat Battlewave (Days of thunder, nights of pain), en la película Mortal Kombat, como parte del Babality en Mortal Kombat (2011), entre las Reliquias de Mortal Kombat Armageddon, en la secuencia de victoria del mismo personaje en Mortal Kombat X, como una Support Card del personaje en Mortal Kombat Mobile y en el videojuego WWE Immortals (2015, NetherRealm Studios). *'Kidd Thunder!!' (deletreado Kid Thunder!! en Mortal Kombat Trilogy) es el Friendship asociado al personaje Raiden, en el cual invoca una versión infantil de sí mismo. "Kid Thunder" es el apodo cariñoso del actor Daniel Pesina para su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano Carlos Pesina (Raiden en Mortal Kombat y Mortal Kombat II). El juego de cartas Mortal Kombat Kard Game hace una breve referencia a este detalle, describiendo la carta Rayden - Kid Thunder Friendship como "un llamado al sobrino favorito de Raiden para que presencie su victoria". *Según la plataforma o sistema y en el título que se juegue, el Friendship de Stryker tiene ciertas modificaciones: **En los arcade de Mortal Kombat 3 y Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, aparecerán todos los personajes corriendo hacia la derecha tras escucharse el silbato de Stryker. **En el port de Mortal Kombat 3 y de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 para Sega Genesis/'Sega Megadrive', los personajes serán reemplazados por una jauría de perros corriendo. **En el port de Mortal Kombat 3 y de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, aparecerán los personajes corriendo de a uno a la vez, y no varios juntos como ocurre en la contraparte de arcade. **En Mortal Kombat 3 para DOS, el Friendship mostrará a Stryker y al enemigo derrotado duplicados varias veces corriendo, mientras que en el port para Windows 95 aparecerá un perro cargando en un carrito a las versiones bebé de Sub-Zero, Sindel y Jax. Ésto último también sucede en el port de Mortal Kombat Trilogy para Nintendo 64. *El Friendship de Nightwolf para arcade es, al mismo tiempo, el cameo de Raiden en el mencionado título. En la parte inferior de la pantalla se puede leer "I've never seen a Kano transformation" ("Nunca he visto una transformación de Kano"), y en otras pocas ocasiones aparece el texto "No, but I know how to do a Raiden transformation" ("No, pero sé cómo hacer una transformación de Raiden"). En el port de Mortal Kombat Trilogy para Nintendo 64, es modificado con Nightwolf haciendo malabares con hachas. *Una breve referencia al Friendship de Baraka (Mortal Kombat II) aparece aleatoriamente durante el modo Puzzle Kombat de Mortal Kombat Deception. *En Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, el Friendship de Kung Lao de Mortal Kombat II fue adaptado en dos de sus Fatalitites. *En Mortal Kombat X, "Friendships" es parodia a un conocido sitio de red social en el Fatality de Cassie Cage. Categoría:Definiciones